Dance With The Devil
by Kate707
Summary: A story about a drug addicted woman who finds herself on Rook Islands with none other than Vaas Montenegro, a crazy psychopath dealing with an addiction of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank ****_DaysintheTardis_**** for editing my story for me!****  
This is a Far Cry 3 Fanfiction. I don't plan on adding Jason Brody to this story only because I hate him so much. I might though, we'll see. Vaas Montenegro will definitely be in it though so stay tuned for that sexiness!**

**Chapter One: Bangkok**

Leila stared out the small airplane window at the sky. It looked like a sea of never-ending black engulfing the air

craft. She was on her way to Bangkok to escape the insanity back at home. Just hours before she was faced with 5

teary eyed people staring at her; her mother, father, sister, and two brothers. They thought she had a problem,

thought she needed to change her life around desperately. They pleaded for her to end the addiction, as if it were

that easy. As if she could literally just walk away from the Devil himself. She was addicted to heroin, and no matter

how hard she tried, she couldn't escape its grasp on her life. It controlled every aspect; it was her family, her lover,

her friends. Knowing how much she was hurting her family, she got up and left. They needed to move on; they

couldn't wait for her to beat her demons. Who knew how long that would take?

The pilots low voice came over the speaker announcing the upcoming arrival of the passengers. Leila breathed out

a sigh of relief. She hated flying and just wanted to feel the ground beneath her small feet. Since she was on a

plane she wasn't allowed to bring any drugs with her. As soon as she landed she would have to find a way to

satisfy her addiction. She hoped it would be as easy as it was back home in California. The small light came on

above the seats telling everyone to fasten their seatbelts as the plane was about to descend. Obeying the light

Leila fastened her seatbelt.

"Fina-fucking-ly," Leila mumbled to herself quietly**. **_Feels like I've been on this damn plane for forever_**.** She could feel

the painful squeeze in her ears as the pressure changed with the landing plane. Leila grabbed onto the arm rests

of her seat, holding her breath waiting for the wheels to touch down. She felt like such a baby compared to

everyone else around her. They all continued with normal conversations as she was struggling with the fear of

planes and lack of heroin swimming through her veins. With a thud the wheels finally met the run way. Leila's head

bobbed with the impact and she slowly opened her eyes. Not dead yet, she thought to herself. As the plane slowed

to a stop she began collecting herself. She hadn't brought a suitcase or anything, just a small carry on bag with the

essentials; money being the main item in the bag. Money was easy for Leila to get since her family was so wealthy,

her father was a successful dentist and her mother was a pediatrician. Normally taking this much money would have

made her feel guilty, but since she was leaving and letting her family move on with their lives, she felt like she was

doing them a favour.

As people slowly started filing out of the small cabin, Leila sat and waited. She really didn't like being around

people, she always felt out of place. She wasn't shy or anything, just didn't like the way people always judged her

before they knew her. Yes she was addicted to drugs, but there was more to her than just that. She had hopes

and dreams and hobbies, just like everyone else. She was a normal person aside from the addiction. People just

never felt comfortable enough to get passed that fact. So being alone was what she was used to. As the last

person finally walked past her seat, Leila stood up collecting her small-flowered bag from above. Making her way to

the front she thanked the flight attendant and exited the stuffy plane. Since she didn't need to pick up a suitcase

Leila headed for the exit of the airport. Once outside she breathed in the warm night air. It was relief to be outside

and off of the plane. "Well first things first," she thought to herself, "Where are you my love." Making her way down

the side-walk Leila looked for someone shady enough to probably sell drugs. She knew it wasn't normal for a young

woman to actually go out of her way to find the monsters lurking in the shadows; it was just what she needed to

do. With each step she could feel her demons clawing at her skin. Begging for her to feed them, to stick the needle

in her arm and let the dark fluid invade every inch of her body. After what felt like hours she turned the corner to

see a dark figure standing by a street sign. I hope to God you aren't a cop she thought to herself.

"Excuse me." Leila started, slowly walking towards the figure. "I'm looking for something in particular and I was

hoping you could help me." The tall figure turned in her direction, a man with sunken in cheeks and darkly rimmed

eyes met her gaze.

"And just what are you looking for little girl?" The man asked in an accusing tone. Leila being so used to these

shady men stepped closer, squaring her feet and crossed her arms.

"Look, I just got off a plane and I'm in no mood to play games. I need heroin and I need it now. Do you have any or

know where I could find some." The man snorted looking Leila up and down. He stepped closer so he was only

inches away from her face. She stood her ground not once taking her eyes off of his empty eyes.

"Say I did," he said, squinting his eyes, "how much were you looking for?" Leila smiled and cocked her head to one

side.

"Well, I am planning on staying here so I'll need a bit; how about we say two grams to start." Nodding his head the

man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag. In it was about two and a half grams of heroin.

Seeing the small pieces in the bag Leila's heart started to flutter in excitement. Soon she would feed her demons,

let them drink the warm fluid she would inject into her veins. "That looks perfect to me." She said flashing a white

grin at the man.

"Well do you have money? I don't do no charity work." He said closing his large dirty hands around the bag.

"Of course, you don't think I'd ask if I didn't have the fucking money do you." She snapped. She reached into her

pocket pulling out a wallet. "How much is this going to cost?"

"One hundred for the two grams, the half is free for first time customers. If you don't have enough I'm sure we

could work something else out." He said as he let his eyes rest on Leila's breasts. Disgusted but used to these

kinds of suggestions Leila just rolled her eyes and pulled out the one hundred dollars. The man obviously a bit

disappointed took the money and dropped the small clear bag into Leila's hand. Just as she was about to leave the

man put his hand on her shoulder. "You know," he started, "there is a place very close to here where the drugs are

cheaper. It's a large island to the South. It's a very beautiful island; a perfect paradise for those fighting demons

just like yours."

Surprised by his comment Leila stopped and stared for a moment. Why was he telling her this? What did he get out

of it? Sending people off to an island when they could stay and just buy the drugs from him; making him a good

profit. "Why are you telling me this?" she demanded. "Why send people away when they could make you richer?"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy but there's something about you, you've obviously been through a lot and for some

fucked up reason I feel bad that a beautiful woman like you is in this situation. It would be unfair for me to keep

such an intriguing island a secret from you." Leila didn't know what the hell this stranger was going on about, but

the mention of an island paradise with her precious heroin, for a cheaper price, caught her attention. Skeptical she

furrowed her brows.

"And just how do I get to this island?" she asked coldly. Smiling at her interest in the island the man pulled out a

small piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Everything you need to know is written down on here." He said passing her the folded paper. "But there's a

catch." He said. I fucking knew it she thought to herself. "You can't tell anyone about the island. Trust no one

except for the person who's mentioned on this paper. You see, Rook Islands are not known to the public. If people

knew about the drugs on the island, well let's just say, I wouldn't be talking to you right now. We need to keep this

secret paradise... a secret." Leila nodded and began to walk away. The man grabbed her once more; she spun

around ready to defend herself. "I mean it girl, tell no one. " Pulling her arm out of his hold the man turned and

walked away, becoming apart of the shadows.

"What the actual fuck." Leila said shaking her head as she made her way down the street. _I just wanted drugs but _

_hey, a paradise island AND drugs sound even better. The further I can get from my family the better. Soon they'll just _

_write me off as dead and we can all live happily ever after. _**  
**

Leila scanned the streets for a sign showing a motel or someplace she could rest for the night. The buildings were

dark and lifeless. Not a single person, the she could see, was on the street with her. After walking down a few

more lifeless streets she finally found the Palm Inn. The name was illuminated on an old rickety sign, the letters

flickering every now and then. It looked like a complete shit hole but hey, it was better than the streets. She

entered the building looking around the small front room. There was tacky wall paper covering the entire room,

peeling in some places. The carpet was probably once a beige colour but now it was a dingy brown. The old woman

at the front desk was smoking a cigarette and flipping through a magazine. Her dull gray hair was pulled up in a

loose bun and she had an unimpressed look plastered on her face. She didn't even acknowledge Leila as she

approached the desk.

"Hello ma'am." she said eyeing the woman. Slowly she looked up at Leila angrily, as if she just interrupted her from

something very important. "I need a room for the night." She said ignoring the glare the bitch gave her.

"30 dollars." She said not breaking gaze with Leila. Holding her ground Leila reached into her pocket and pulled out

the money. She placed it on the scratched desk top and waited while the woman reached into a drawer and pulled

out a key; the key read #6. Picking up the key Leila walked to the staircase that lead up to the rooms. She didn't

bother saying thank you to the woman.

What a complete bitch she thought to herself, scanning the long hallway. The wall paper upstairs was even worse

than the previous floor. She dreaded what her room was going to look like. It probably is going to be full of bed

bugs and pubic hair she thought, scrunching up her nose. It didn't matter though; she didn't plan on sleeping in the

bed anyways. She was going to find a chair to comfortably give in to her addiction. Whenever Leila got high she

always drifted off into a sort of comatose state. Finally she reached room #6; the door was dark wood with

scratches all over. Damn this place is classy, Leila thought, inserting her key into the door. With much resistance the

lock finally clicked. Turning the knob Leila hesitantly entered the room. She flipped the light switch which was

situated right beside the door. A dim bulb flicked on and illuminated the musty hotel room. The room was pretty

much empty; a small bed sat in the far corner of the room, the quilt on top was a horrid flower pattern with a large

burn mark on the bottom right. In the other far corner there was a plush looking chair that was coated in a thin

layer of dust. The wall to the right of her had a small doorway which she guessed led to the bathroom. Walking

over to the chair Leila threw her bag down on the ground. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the small

plastic bag. The folded paper the strange man had given her fell out as well. It drifted down to the ground landing

silently. She bent over and picked it up; unfolding it she stared at the neat writing covering the page.

"Steps to paradise" the top of the note read. "Step one, find the waterfront, step two, walk to the far right end of

the dock and look for a boat with the name Red Tide written on it. Look for a man wearing a red shirt and ask him

"Which way to paradise?" If he lets you on the boat good luck, if not maybe next time." Leila finished reading the

note and folded it back up, placing it back in her pocket**. **_Rook Islands hmm, what do I have to lose._

Placing the plastic bag on the small table next to the chair Leila walked over to her bag. Opening up the first zipper

she pulled out a small container labelled "insulin". Opening the lid she pulled out one of the small needles that

rested inside. In another pocket she grabbed her small medal spoon that had been used so many times the

underside was covered in black. Finally kicking off her boot she grabbed the red lighter hiding under the lining of the

sole. In her hands she held the most important possessions she had. Happiness was easy to achieve for her, all

she needed were four simple things; a lighter, a spoon, a needle and finally, the Devils nectar. She walked back

over the dusty chair and plopped down. A cloud of dust instantly went swirling up into the air, tickling her nose and

making her sneeze a few times.

"Fuck sakes." She mumbled rubbing the dust away from her eyes. Carefully she unwrapped the heroin; she placed

one of the small pieces in the spoon. Flicking the lighter she watched the flame wrap around the underside of the

spoon, slowly melting the drug that would soon invade her body. When the spoon was full of only a liquid she

reached for the needle. She drew the liquid into the tube of the needle, making sure to get every last drop. For a

moment she stared at the dark fluid; it's funny how something so horrible was the only thing that made her feel

whole. It allowed her to escape reality, escape the disappointment she caused everyone who knew her, escape the

stress of just living. Without second thought she pushed the sharp needle through the pale skin on her arm. She

pushed the drug into her veins, feeling it engulf her body. It travelled up her arm and spread out when it reached

her heart, leaving her body numb. She closed her eyes feeling as if she were drifting through the night sky staring

at the earth below. She had fed her demons and as always they delivered their reward of ultimate relaxation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Leila's eyes shot open taking in her surroundings. She was still in the small grungy hotel room; she is still in Bangkok. She hoped that maybe it was all a dream, maybe the addiction was just a nightmare that she could wake up from. No such luck, the needle still hung in her arm from the night before, empty. With a sigh she removed the needle from her vein and put it on the side table. Slowly she let her legs pick her up off the chair and pull her to the small bathroom door. Once inside she cautiously looked in the mirror for the first time since she arrived.

Her long wavy black hair hung over her shoulders, cascading down her chest. She was wearing a forest green tank top and dark brown pants which were tucked into black combat boots. She wore no makeup as she saw no point to it; you spend so much time putting it on, all just to take it off again. She had light green eyes with a ring of hazel around the pupil. Despite the drug addiction they still had a lot of life in them. Her skin was normally a light caramel colour but today she was more pale than normal. That usually happened after she used the night before.

Slowly she turned the rusted tap and with a squeak, a weak dribble of water trickled out. Cupping her hands together she gathered a small amount of water and splashed it over her face. It was cold and sent a shiver down her spine, waking her up. With another squeak Leila twisted the tap off and turned to find a towel. There were two white(ish) towels crookedly hanging on a hook to her left. They had various stains on them and looked like they probably hadn't been washed properly in ages._ Fuck that. _Leila exited the puny bathroom, wiping her face on her upper arm. _Better head to the water front and get this adventure started. _Leila wandered over to the chair to put away her few items and get the hell out of this disgusting excuse for a hotel.

Before leaving the building Leila walked back to the front desk to drop off the room key. Instead of the grumpy woman who was there the night before, there was a friendly looking man sitting at the counter. He smiled at Leila as she approached, and thanked her profusely for actually coming to return the key in person.

"Most of the time we have to go up to the rooms and kick the guests out; they always seem to miss checkout" chuckled the man. Leila laughed and smiled, turning around and exiting the decrepit room. Once outside, the streets weren't lifeless anymore. There were many people bustling around, in cars, on bikes and just walking. Many voices could be heard but no single conversation was audible. Each voice blurred into one creating a loud hum of noise. The sun was out, shining down on the street warming the pavement. The sky was a brilliant blue; Leila couldn't help but close her eyes and lift her face up to the sky. She felt the heat of the sun rays on her face, it felt absolutely amazing. It was if she were in a dream, the only thing that brought her back from the few moments of bliss was the dull ache in her right arm, caused from the previous night.

Opening her eyes Leila looked around for a clue as to where she would go next. Directly in front of her she could see a wooden sign with very large white letters on it reading, "This way to beach." _Well that's a start_. She began walking down the cracked pavement in the heat of the sun. It didn't take long for her to start feeling over heated. Small beads of sweat began gliding down the side of her face. _God damn it's hot. _Reaching up to her fore head she brushed the small drops off of her face. The road started sloping downwards as she got closer and closer to the sea. The thought of jumping into the ocean and letting the waves cold arms wrap around her body, cooling her skin, had Leila almost running. The sound of the water crashing over the beach was in ear shot now; the smell of salt invading her nose. Leila ran until sand started filling her boots; the small grains settling between her toes.

She kicked off her boots and pulled off her trousers. It didn't really occur to her that she wasn't the only person on the beach. _Fuck it I'm absolutely boiling. _She stripped down to her underwear and charged into the ocean; diving face first into the salty water. Immediately she felt the cold rush of relief wash over her, decreasing her temperature. Leila allowed her body to rest on the ocean surface, letting it splash over her face. If it hadn't have been for the fact that she really needed to get on with the tasks she set for herself that day, she would have stayed in the water for hours. Grudgingly she waded back to shore, not realizing how far out she actually went. People along the beach were staring at her like she was insane, and maybe she was, but it didn't really matter now. _Alright where is this damn dock. _Looking around Leila saw no sign of any dock, just endless beach and sand. As soon as she was about to brush it off she saw a small wooden structure to her far right. 

"You call that a dock?" Leila snorted at the pathetic structure. She almost missed it, and she would have if it weren't for the small red boat bobbing at the very end. _Well here goes nothing. _She began making her way towards the wooden dock. With every step her heart started beating a little bit faster. _Why was she so damn excited? She was going to an island where she would more than likely live out the rest of her days; shooting up and entering her own reality. _There wasn't anything left for her back home though, so the thought of the mysterious island had her full attention. Leila was close enough now to see a tanned muscular man sitting on the edge of the water craft. He had on a red tank top, green army pants tucked into black combat boots. _Aw how cute, we match. Guess I was meant for this island after all._ Her boots were now padding across the wooden surface, heading towards the red boat.

"Can I help you pera?" asked the man as Leila came to stand in front of him. He had thick dark hair greased back; a red bandana covered his face only allowing one to see his dark brown eyes. She smiled politely at the man, not wanting him to turn her away. She passed him the note she received the night before hoping it would count as a ticket of some sort. The bandana wearing man snatched the note from her hands and roughly unfolded it, tearing the middle of the page slightly. His dark eyes skimmed over the letters on the page. Once he finished reading he looked up at Leila and then stood up slowly. He looked her up and down once and with a low voice said, "Well...what are you waiting for?"

It took a minute for his words to sink in; she was going to the island. An island which was considered paradise for someone like her, someone whose life was dedicated to feeding the demons who refused to let go. She bounced up onto the boat after the man, excitement radiating off of her. He rolled his eyes at her as she beamed out at the ocean. With a loud noise and low rumble the boat was on and ready to go; soon she would be home. Leila watched the dock, beach, and all the people slowly fade into the distance as the boat drove further away. Silently she said goodbye to her life, to her family, and to everything she was used to. Everything had changed; she was a drug addict who never beat her addiction, she only gave in to it.

After awhile, the driver finally broke the silence, "We're almost there." he stated, pointing a large finger at something in the distance. Leila followed the direction and saw a huge island sitting on top of the crystal blue water. It was a breath taking view, the green of the island contrasting with the blue of the sky and the water. The motor boat raced towards the shore, sending Leila bouncing as the bottom of the boat bumped off the waves. She squinted her eyes and stared at the white sandy beach. There were a few other men dressed almost identical to the man driving. Closer and closer they came to the shore, sending Leila's eyes darting around, taking in the entirety of the island. Finally the underside of the boat met the sandy shore, creating a scraping noise that made Leila's hair stand on end.

Four tanned men came waltzing over to the two new comers, not taking their eyes off of Leila. She smiled and nodded her head at them, but they did not return any welcoming gestures.

"Move." One of them demanded, waving his hand in Leila's direction. Not wanting to cause trouble she obeyed and stood up.

"Hi...I'm-" Leila started but was interrupted by a hard shove in the middle of her back. "Owe! What the fuck?!" she yelled, turning around to see who did it. It was the man with the bandana, in his hand was a large gun, pointed directly at Leila.

"We said move bitch." He said pushing the gun closer to her. Eyes widening in bewilderment, Leila instinctively put her hands up in a surrendering manner.

"Look I don't want any trouble. I just want to get into town or whatever it is you call it here. I was promised a place of sanctuary for those struggling with...addiction." the reaction Leila got wasn't what she was expecting. All of the men silently stared at each other and then burst out laughing, as if something extremely funny was just said. "I'm sorry but I don't quite understand the joke here." She said again completely confused as to what was going on.

One of the men took a step towards her and grinned, rotten teeth exposing themselves, "You are." With that he pulled out a handgun from his back pocket and used the base of the gun to hit Leila across the back of her head. Surprised she stumbled backwards, her vision blurring forcing her to fall to the ground. Faintly she saw the group of men circle around her laughing, and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is pretty long but I wanted to take my time when introducing Vaas! He is my favourite character in Far Cry 3, so I really hope I do his psychopathic personality justice****!**

Everything was black, the only way Leila knew she wasn't dead was the throbbing pain in the back of her head; and the memory of the asshole who caused it. There were only two things on her mind, heroin and what on earth was going on. This island was supposed to be a paradise, being surrounded by heavily armed men and getting knocked unconscious didn't really fit that criteria. Muffled voices could be heard, they sounded angry, causing Leila to be afraid to open her eyes. She didn't know where on the island she was, why she had been knocked out, or how the fuck she was going to get herself out of this.

"Did I fucking stutter?!" screamed an angry voice, "Wake her the fuck up! We have work to do!" _Shit, shit, shit_, Leila thought to herself, _please don't be talking about me._ She squeezed her eyes tightly, hoping that whom ever they were talking about was no where near her. She hadn't actually opened her eyes since regaining consciousness, the thought terrified her. The people she'd met so far were hostile and obviously violent. _Why hadn't the man she met the first night warn her of these people? Did he even know there was violent gun wielding assholes roaming around? _Suddenly water was being splashed in her face, not expecting this she accidently breathed in some of the water. Instinctively she began to cough, alerting the angry voices that she was indeed awake. _Fuck._

"Good morning sleeping beauty." A Hispanic voice said. She reluctantly opened her eyes slowly, taking in the scene before here. She was inside a large cage made out of bamboo, her hands tied to the pole above her head. Around her there were several other cages with people of various descriptions tied up in the same way. Small huts littered the dusty ground suggesting this was some kind of camp. Men dressed in the same red outfits as before milled around lazily. The other people in the cages looked completely worn out, bruises and cuts covering their bodies, some people quietly cried while others looked close to death. The strangest part to Leila was the large wooden structure in the middle of the camp, it appeared to be a stage of some sort, covered in blood. _What the hell is this place?_

Out of no where, a hand met Leila's cheek with incredible force. It caused her to let out a whimper. She looked up to the person who had done it with hateful eyes. The man was crouched down beside her cage, glaring at her. He was tanned and very muscular; he wore a red tank top that complimented his muscular build. He had on the same green army pants and black combat boots as everyone else. On his right bicep he had a black cloth wrapped around it. A couple necklaces hung around his neck, one stuck out from the rest; it was made of thin black cord with a beautiful green gem dangling in the middle. He was very intriguing to Leila; his eyes were an amazing green colour mixed with hazel, similar to her own eyes. Starting from his left eyebrow was a deep scar that went all the way up into his hairline. His black hair was styled into a Mohawk, and his facial hair was neatly trimmed into a unique goatee.

This man was a very interesting looking individual, but the thing that captivated Leila's attention the most, was the dark red circles that lay under his eyes. He was a drug addict; which drug though, Leila could not be sure. The strange man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card. _It was her ID; oh this is fantastic. _"Let's see who we have here," he said looking down at the ID, "Leila Roberts, 20 years old from California." It was uncomfortable to hear her name spoken by the man.

"Who the fuck are you?" Leila demanded, rubbing her sore cheek against her shoulder. Taken aback by her forwardness the man in front of her raised an eye brow.

"I am Vaas Montenegro." He said, smiling as he introduced himself, "Leila, a lady should not use such language." Vaas said, shaking his head as if in disappointment. Leila scoffed at his remark.

"And a man should never hit a woman." She replied, not taking her burning eyes off of his. He looked at her for a moment, considering what she had just said. He nodded as if in agreement, but then a devilish smile crept across his face.

"That rule doesn't exist here on my island." His comment pissed Leila off; a burning anger began heating her cheeks. _Who the fuck does this guy think he is?_ "You see Hermana," he started, "You came to my island, which means you follow my rules, and do what I say, when I say it."

"And if I don't?" Leila asked accusingly. Vaas flashed a white smile and chuckled a bit. Slowly he stood up and casually wandered over to another one of the many cages. He knelt down beside one of the other captives, a young man, and pointed to him.

"If you don't," he yelled over to her, pulling a gun from the holster around his waist, "you die." And with that he shot a bullet into the side of the captives head. The man's body jerked and slumped over, blood slowly trickling from the small hole that was now in his skull.

Immediately Leila leaned over and threw up; the sight of the blood dripping from the bullet wound made her gag long after her stomach was empty.

"What is wrong with you, you psychopath?!" She screamed in horror, tears welling up in her eyes. Nonchalantly Vaas walked back over to her cage, using his thumb to wipe a small drop of blood from his cheek. He knelt down next to her once more; she tried her best to lean away from him but he reached forward and grabbed her hair, pulling her to him.

"My island, my rules. Do you fucking understand pera?" his hazel, green eyes burned into hers. She was more than terrified now; all she wanted to do was curl up and cry. Leila wasn't the type of person to back down, but this man, this place, made her want to give up. She just stared back at his face, blurred from her tears. Again his hand shot out and slapped her across the face, "Answer me when I ask you a question!" _Don't cry Leila, don't you fucking cry._ She refused to let her weakness show; she wasn't going to give into him. He could hit her and yell at her all he wanted, but she wasn't anyone's bitch, she followed no one else's rules but her own.

Mustering up all the courage that she could Leila kept her gaze on him, curling her lips into a devilish smile, "Fuck you." She expected him to freak out again and shoot her, beat her, anything to show her that he was in charge. Instead he let go of her hair and stood up.

"You may think you're brave now, but Hermana, this jungle will break you. I will break you." And with that he turned and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, Leila let out a huge sigh; she hadn't realized she had been holding her breath. _So you think you can break me just because you can throw a few punches? Sorry to disappoint, but you can't break something already broken. _

"I wouldn't piss him off if I were you." A strange voice said. Awkwardly twisting in the cage Leila searched for the owner of the voice. Just to her left was another cage with a skinny girl in it. Her blond hair was dirty and hanging over her face. She had several bruises and cuts on her skin, her clothes looking like they had been through some sort of natural disaster. "You may think you can stand up to him, intimidate him even, but Vaas isn't one to toy with." She said again resting her golden brown eyes on Leila."What makes you think I care? I'm not worried about losing my life; God knows I'm already out of control. If I can spend my last days pissing of that asshole as much as possible, then you sure as hell bet I will." Leila said, smiling at the thought of pissing Vaas off.

"Suit yourself princess; just know you're signing your own death warrant." The blond said, shrugging her shoulders.

"He can kill me if he wants, but he better hurry up. If I don't get a fix sooner or later, with drawl is gonna set in, and who knows if I can make it through that." Talking about drugs was normal to Leila, it didn't faze her anymore, it had become a part of her life just like breathing. The blond quickly looked over to Leila, clearly surprised.

"You're a drug addict?" she asked, eyes wide. Leila nodded; who cares if this stranger judged her? _I'm as good as dead anyways, what's one more negative opinion of me._

"It's the whole reason I'm here. My family decided to hold an intervention, so I left. Came here to start over, as soon as I got off the plane I met a man who told me about this island. Said it was a paradise for an addict like myself. I'm beginning to think he's got the wrong island."

"What did this man look like?" she asked eyes narrowing, becoming suspicious.

"He was very gaunt and had dark circles under his eyes; kind of creepy looking if you ask me." Leila replied, thinking back to the first night in Bangkok.

"Oh my God..." she said, eyes widening in shock, "Oh my God, oh my God."

"What?" Leila demanded, wondering what the hell was wrong with this woman.

"I came here with my family three weeks ago for a vacation. When we got off the plane a man with the same features as you just described approached us. He said that he was a local and could help us find the best sites and activities to enjoy while we were here. This island was at the very top of the list." She said hanging her head low to her chest. "I bet you if we asked anyone else here they would tell a similar story. I don't think he sent us to this savage place by accident."

Taking in the information she just learned, Leila stared at the blond. _What the hell are they doing here?! Why are people being sent here to only to be captured and tortured?! _"I've got to get out of here." Leila said, trying to pull her wrists free from the bindings, suddenly feeling panic wash over her body.

"It's no use, trust me, I've tried." she said, looking up at her wrists. Leila followed her gaze and saw deep rope burns wrapping all the way around the woman's small wrists.

"There is no way I'm going to let this Vaas guy keep me captive. If he thinks I'm going down without a fight he is mistaken." Leila said, stomach burning from the anger that was rising inside her. "What is your name?" she asked realizing she didn't know what to call the stranger.

"Elise Delbrook." She said, nodding her head slightly.

"I'm Leila Roberts. Nice to meet you Elise, too bad it's not under different circumstances." Leila said, returning the nod. "I don't know what exactly is going on here, but I plan on finding out. I will escape from this hell whether it is dead or alive."

"I don't suggest trying to reason with these pirates. Do not trust a word they say; they will tell you they are ransoming your family, or anyone back home, for your safe return. But it's a lie, if they get the money you're not going home. If they don't get the money, well, let's just say you already saw what happens then."

"Where do you go after they have received the money?" Leila cautiously asked.

"I can't be sure exactly, but I've heard some of the other hostages talking about being sold into slavery. It would make sense; the more money they can make the better."

"This is going to be fucking fun." Leila muttered, exhaling heavily with frustration. "Maybe I can make them trust me; make them think I can be of more use to them if they don't sell me."

Elise burst out laughing, throwing her head back. "Good fucking luck!" For some reason having this complete stranger laugh at her, really pissed Leila off. She felt like wrapping her hands around the skinny blonde's throat.

"Do you expect me to just sit here? Let all these assholes do whatever they want with my life, decide if I live or die?" Leila was practically screaming at Elise. She knew that this woman had no part in what happened to her, but Leila needed to take her anger out on someone. Elise was staring at Leila, eyes wide, completely taken a back.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, looking down at her feet, "I didn't mean to make you mad, it's just I've seen so many people come and go, just treated like they are merchandise and nothing more." Leila felt bad for exploding on Elise but she needed to believe that she had a chance of survival. She had always expected her death to be by the hands of heroin, not some filthy pirates.

Leila heard footsteps approaching; she turned to see a well built pirate with the typical attire on. As he came closer, she noticed that his eyes were a brilliant blue. She couldn't see the rest of his face as it was covered behind a red bandana. "Dinner." He said, no emotion showing in his voice. He recklessly dropped a bowl at Leila's feet, spilling some of the contents onto the dusty ground. Peering in she could see the bowl had rice in it. _I fucking hate rice._

Remembering she hadn't had a fix in hours, heroin was suddenly the only thing on Leila's mind. She felt as though she was drowning, and heroin was the air that taunted her lungs, begging her to breathe in. Once it was in her thoughts, it was the only thing she could think about. Completely forgetting about the island and pirates, she just wanted her heroin. Leaning her head back against the pole and closing her eyes, Leila tried to steady her breathing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I said dinner." growled the pirate angrily. Ignoring him, Leila tried to drown out the world. "I said eat bitch!" yelled the pirate, reaching through the bamboo bars to grab Leila's throat. Her eyes shot open, the pirates blue eyes were inches from her face, her cheek pressed hard against the bamboo.

"I can't." She managed to choke out, "Heroin." She felt the pirates grip release her throat, causing her to cough slightly. Feeling exhausted, Leila had no drive to even explain her situation.

"Oh for fuck sakes." Mumbled the pirate, walking away towards one of the many huts. A few moments later he reappeared with another man by his side. It was Vaas. Walking up to the bamboo structure, Vaas sat down on the ground staring intently at Leila. She met his gaze with as much hatred as she could muster.

"Carlos is telling me we have a problem Hermana." Vaas said leaning his elbows on crossed legs. "What is going on, hmm?" Leila looked deep into Vaas' eyes for a moment, studying the colors of green and hazel swirling together.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you," she started, a small grin appearing on her face, "the truth is I...I," she paused for effect, "I can't stand looking at your smug face. It makes me sick to my stomach." Leila hoped that she could piss Vaas off enough that maybe he would attempt to take her out of the cage. If he did then she would try her best to get away. Run somewhere, anywhere but here.

Vaas reached up with one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, quietly chuckling to himself. This was definitely not the reaction Leila had expected. "Now pera was that necessary?" he started, "You come to my island, my camp, and you won't even answer a simple question. FUCK YOU hermana okay, fuck you." He stopped closing his eyes and exhaling loudly. "I'm gonna chill okay; it's water under the bridge. Mi amigo Carlos here tells me you have a problem that is preventing you from eating this delicious meal I have offered to you. Now, we're going to try again, what seems to be the problem?" Vaas looked at Leila expectantly, waiting for her answer to see how he should react.

_This could go two ways, either I tell him I need some motherfucking drugs or, I tell him off again. I do really want the drugs, but I don't want to give in to him. Think Leila, think! _Deciding that she should probably only piss him off in small doses, she sighed and looked up at him seriously, "I need heroin. I haven't had a hit since before coming here. Something tells me you know how detrimental this is to me."

Standing up suddenly and clapping his hands, Vaas plastered a cheesy smile on his face, "Drugs! Why didn't you just say so! You see on my island, we have the best drugs available! Carlos! Bring our guest to my shanty! She needs her drugs!" turning around Vaas ran off into the direction of what Leila assumed was the psychopath's hut.

Grumbling Carlos pulled out a small tarnished key and unlocked the bamboo cage. "You better not cause any problems bitch. Make one stupid move and I won't hesitate to shoot you in the face." Leila nodded and stood up slowly; following Carlos in the direction Vaas had disappeared. The pair came to a shanty which was noticeably larger than the others. Of course this would be Vaas' house; bigger and better than everyone else's. There was no doubt in Leila's mind that Vaas was in charge of this camp. The way he carried himself and ordered everyone else around was a dead give away, but it was also the way the other hostages would cower when they saw him, even his own men looked uneasy around him. Walking up the small wooden steps to the house Leila could hear banging around inside.

The door swung open and Vaas was standing there smiling, gesturing for Leila to enter. _Here goes nothing._ Tip toeing forward like an uneasy cat Leila entered the hut, eyes darting around to make sure this wasn't some sort of a trap. The room was dusty and smelled of cigarettes and body odor. It was basically empty inside except for a small cot in one corner of the room, and a table with two chairs in the center. There were of course a few shelves and chests to hold belongings, but otherwise there was nothing special about it.

"Welcome to my home." Vaas said, lifting his arms in the air as if showing Leila something extravagant.

"It's…nice." Leila said, eyeing a small video camera sitting on the table. _I do not want to know why the hell that is here. God knows what kind of perverted things he uses that for. _Vaas pointed to one of the rickety old chairs; Leila walked over and sat down, expecting the chair to snap under her weight.

"I have a kind of… proposition for you." Vaas started, walking over to the table. He picked up the video camera and tossed it from hand to hand. "You need drugs, no? Well I need a message to send your mama and papa. Let them know you're here safe on my island. Wouldn't want them to worry too much, no no no that would be just rude." Vaas turned the chair to face away from the table and sat down backwards, resting his arms on the back rest. "You seem like you come from a rich family, I bet they would pay good money to have you home safely."

"Am I supposed to fall for this?" Leila demanded, remembering what Elise had told her about being sold into slavery. "Do you honestly think I believe you'll return me home, safe and sound, once you get the money?" Vaas pursed his lips, concentrating on what he was going to say next.

"Why would I lie? I'm a man of my word." Vaas said.

"I'm not going to do it." Leila said sternly. "You can do whatever you want to me, but leave my family out of this; I've already put them through enough." Slamming the camera on the table, Vaas stood up and was suddenly by Leila's side. He pushed her face down on the table and leaned over to her eye level.

"You don't have a fucking choice." He growled, "I'm the one who's in fucking charge here. If I say we're going to send a message, then that's what's going to happen." Vaas pushed a little harder on Leila's face then let go, walking back to the other side of the table. Leila quickly sat back up, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Besides," he said, picking at something on the table, "I have what you need Hermana." Leila knew he was right, if she were to get a fix, she would have to do what she was told, no complaining.

"Fine," She said, feeling defeated, "I'll participate in this ridiculous video, but you have to promise me that if I do this, you will give me what I need."

Vaas narrowed his eyes and smiled, placing a hand over his heart, "You have my word." With that the video camera emitted a small beep; causing Leila to cringe. "Repeat after me" Vaas said, facing the lens in Leila's direction. She closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself, the next words that she was to speak, were going to be heard by her parents. The same parents that just days before, she had abandoned. She planned on never speaking to them again but clearly karma had other plans for her.

Vaas made Leila beg for her parents to send money, made her cry out about how much she missed them and regretted ever leaving. When the video message was finally done being recorded, Leila let a sigh of relief. Emotionally she felt dead, she had just lied through false tears, that she was sorry for what she'd done, but the truth was, she regretted nothing. She had just given her parents false hope that maybe there would be a happy ending. This was no fairytale, and there was not going to be a happy ever after for her.

"There." Leila said, anger burning her cheeks, "I did what you asked, now it's your turn to keep up your end of the bargain." Vaas let out a small laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"About that," he started, making Leila's heart drop, "I'm not gonna give you my drugs Hermana. You see, on my island, we don't waste precious drugs on our...merchandise. "

Realizing she had just been cheated Leila began to yell, "You fucking asshole! I've had my freedom taken away, put up with being smacked around and just took part in your fucked up little video and you can't do one small thing for me?! What happened to being a man of your word?!"

Finding Leila's outbreak amusing Vaas couldn't help but laugh. "You know, you look really funny when you're mad." He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You're angry, I get that, no, I respect that. But Hermana…I lied." He motioned to Carlos who walked over and grabbed Leila's arm, pulling her out of the chair. "Ta-ta." Vaas said waving at Leila as she was dragged out of the hut; feeling completely paralyzed by her anger._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days dragged on. Leila was sick to her stomach several times an hour. Her body was screaming at her, torturing her for not feeding the demons. They clawed at her mind, never once letting her think of something other than heroin. She hadn't eaten in 3 days; every time she looked at the bowl of rice she just pushed it away. It wasn't what she wanted, needed. The blue eyed pirate, Carlos, was getting extremely aggressive and frustrated, yelling at her for not eating. She didn't care, without heroin she was nothing, she was worthless. Elise tried several times to talk Leila into eating, encouraging her that the pain would pass and soon they could figure out a plan of escape.

"Leila please," Elise begged, "You have to eat, they'll kill you if you get sick! Don't let them win!" Leila knew she was right. If she were to get any sicker she would be of no use to anyone, not a buyer, not to the pirates, not even to herself. But even if she were to eat, to try to get better that wouldn't change the fact that she would still be depending on heroin. Who was going to give it to her? Vaas sure as hell wasn't, he loved to watch her suffer. Every time she was sick, Vaas was near; every time she pushed away the food she knew she desperately needed, Vaas was there.

"Elise," Leila started, lifting her head off the dusty ground, "What are we supposed to do? I can barely stand; I'd be of no use to you. I need heroin to function properly and I have no way of getting it." Elise studied Leila for a moment, thinking carefully.

"It won't be like this forever you know," she said, blue eyes sympathetically meeting Leila's, "once you're off heroin for awhile it will get easier. We can wait and just put together a plan of attack." She was right, after awhile it would get easier and Leila would get stronger. When that time comes she will be ready, ready to escape, ready to fight back and most of all, ready for Vaas.

"Okay." Leila said, sitting upright and exhaling, "I can do this, I will do this. We need to get off this God forsaken island. I'm not sure how yet, bet it can't be impossible." It may be highly difficult, but impossible, no way.

Elise's face lit up and she smiled widely at Leila, "Now that's the spirit! Just keep that positivity and we're bound to get out of here." She didn't want to admit it but getting over heroin completely was not really an option. It may be slowly destroying her body inside out, but she loved it. She took comfort in it and cutting it from her life was something she never planned to do. That was the whole reason she came here in the first place. She knew that her parents would never be okay with her lifestyle. Heroin was not a choice she would've been able to make if she still lived at home. They didn't understand what it meant to her, they never cared to learn. It helped her forget the past, a past she never shared with anyone. Maybe if people knew her past they would understand why drugs were her only option. Getting rid of the pain was the only goal she set for herself and Heroin was the only answer she found.

"So how are we doing to do this?" Leila said, trying to forget the painful memories. "I mean it's not like we can really just walk out of this place." Looking around it was obvious that this camp was well guarded. Pirates were stationed at various locations along the perimeter of the camp. Barks and howls of dogs were also audible; Leila guessed they must be guard dogs. "Whatever the plan may be, it's going to take awhile. We're not just going to be able to decide to check out." Loud footsteps could be heard approaching so Leila left the conversation at that. Carlos appeared by the side of the cage and threw in a bowl of rice.

"When you finish you're coming with me; Vaas wants a word with you." And with that he turned his back to the cage and crossed his arms. _What the hell does he want now? Well, I need my energy for whatever is to come, better eat this damn rice. _Reluctantly Leila picked up the bowl and began pinching the grains of rice between her thumb and index, eating as slow as she could. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Vass right now; it was way too early for it. After only a few minutes Carlos abruptly turned around, "Hurry the fuck up! I don't have all day!" He knocked his hand gun loudly against the side of the cage.

Looking into his blue eyes Leila smile and raised an eyebrow, "Well too bad for you, I've got all the time in the world… Asshole." Seeing the anger burst through Carlos's body, Leila couldn't help but smile a little wider. Swinging the bamboo door open, Carlos reached in and grabbed Leila by the hair. He began dragging her through the dust, sending a shooting pain through her scalp where the hair was being pulled. "Let go mother fucker!" Leila screamed clawing at Carlos's hand. He let go of Leila's hair and she fell to the ground. As she was getting back up a closed fist met her cheekbone, sending her to the ground again. Before she even had a chance to raise her head a foot slammed into her stomach. The wind was knocked out of her and she was stuck on the ground coughing in the dust.

"You better not say another word Bitch or I swear to God I will shoot you." Carlos spat, bending down to grab her by the wrist. He began to drag her again, making the pain in Leila's abdomen worse. She knew she should probably shut up for her own good, but Leila couldn't let this poor excuse for a human walk all over her.

"Is that all you've got princess?" Leila choked out, slightly laughing. Again Carlos let go of her, but this time Leila stood her ground. She got on her knees, about to stand up to her abuser. Before she could, the hard metal of a gun pressed to her forehead. She looked straight into the burning blue eyes, not daring to break the stare down. "Go ahead." She taunted, squinting her eyes, "You'd be doing me favor." Carlos stood still for a moment, obviously contemplating pulling the trigger. With a deep growl he pulled the gun away from her forehead. _Thank God. _

"Just fucking come with me. Enough games." Carlos said, putting his gun back in its holster. Spitting dirt from her mouth Leila obeyed and stood up, following Carlos over to where Vaas' hut was. She could feel the bruise that would soon sprawl across her cheek; it was definitely going to be dark. Climbing the creaky steps up to the hut door, Leila's mind raced with questions as to why she was being brought to see Vaas. Holding her breath, Leila reluctantly knocked on the door.

"Come in Hermana!" Vaas said from inside the hut somewhere. Rolling her eyes, Leila did as she was told and opened the door slowly. Vaas was sitting on the corner of the small table smiling. He pointed to one of the chairs and Leila made her way to it. Brows furrowing Vaas walked over to Leila and looked at her face intently. He lifted his hand up and grabbed her chin, twisting her face around so he could get a better look. Annoyed that he was touching her, Leila pulled her head away from him. He laughed, "You look like shit."

"What the fuck do you want?" she demanded, wanting to spend as little time in his presence as she could. He wandered over to a small shelf and picked up the camera. _Oh fuck no. _"I'm not letting you film me again so don't even try." He flashed her a white smile and lifted the camera to point directly at her.

"What are you going to? Run away? It appears to me like you have no choice."

"Why do you think I'm actually going to cooperate? Last time you fucked me over Vaas. I'm not going to be played again." Leila stood her ground, refusing to let this psycho make her look like a fool once more. Vaas looked at Leila, concentrating on her face. He put the camera down on the table and walked over to a small dresser.

Opening the top drawer he kept his back to her, "Oh really? I think I may have something that will change your mind." Turning back his eyes met Leila's, curiosity burning in her mind. Vaas smiled, knowing he had her full attention. "I think your Mama and Papa might pay a little extra if we send them another short… update" Vaas placed something on the table beside Leila. Right away she knew it was heroin. The needle sat ready to be used, begging her to pick it up. The demons inside her went wild, like a pack of dogs being taunted with food. She wanted to grab the drug and run. It took everything she had to stay calm and composed, on the inside though it was a disaster. "You see, I've come up with a plan; I think you're going to like this. What's going to happen is I will explain to your parents that every week they send money you will say clean. But every week they miss a payment…we will shoot you up and your, recovery let's call it, will have to start all over again." Clearly Vaas was proud of his well thought out plan. "All you have to do is convince them to send the money and swear you're going to kick the habit with their help. The catch is every time they send money; we will secretly give you the drug. Give you a little something for cooperation."

Leila clenched her teeth at the thought of exploiting her parents for more money. The plan Vaas had come up with was extremely tempting. Trying to focus her attention on anything but heroin, Leila kept her train of thought on the increasing anger she felt for Vaas, "No! I refuse to bring them any further into this. I know you won't actually give me the heroin, despite my cooperation. So fucking drop it and send me back to the cage." With that Leila pushed herself away from the table. Suddenly Vaas slammed his fist on the table and stomped over to her. He grabbed the back of her chair and pushed her back to the table. He pushed her so violently, that her ribs smashed into the table. She heard the crack before she felt the pain. Instinctively she let out a whimper and clutched her now broken ribs. She shot a hateful glance at Vaas, "I said no." she managed to hiss.

"Do you think I need your permission puta?! I was trying to be nice here but no, you insist on being a little bitch. Hermana you're going to regret that." Vaas' hand shot out and grabbed the needle; he stabbed it into Leila's neck and pushed the liquid into her veins. In less than 5 seconds the pain shooting through her body disappeared. She felt her skin inch by inch become numb. The musty air around her now felt like velvet, all the emotions that had been building up inside her melted away. She felt nothing but relief, like she had just been embraced by a friend she hadn't seen in years. 


End file.
